Inuyladdin
by Optimuszilla
Summary: A halfdemon street rat and his friends stumble upon a lamp that will make Inuyasha's wishes come true.
1. Chapter 1

**(Everyone, this is my first fanfiction parody so be nice please. I don't own any of these characters.)**

**Inuyladdin**

(Our story begins with three 13 year old boys called the Eds. I think that's their age. The leader's name is Eddy. He has a yellow shirt with one red stripe, blue pants and three hairs. He's the leader and makes scam ideas. The one he's riding on is his friend's back is Ed, pretending to be a camel. He has a green jacket that shows his red and white shirt and Ed is sometimes stupid. Behind Eddy is Edd, also called double-d. He's the smart one wearing a sock for a hat. They are crossing a desert as they sing.)

Eddy: Oh we come from a land from a faraway place where the caravan camels roam.

Double-d: Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense it's barbaric but hey-it's home!

Ed When the winds is at your back and the sun at your front and the sand in the uh glass is good.

Eddy: Come on down.

Double-d: Stop on by.

Ed: Hop on something and fly.

All: To another toonrabian night

Toonrabian night

Like toon days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Toonrabian nights

Neath toon moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes.

As Eddy and Double-d got off of Ed, they landed in front of a couple, a green boy named Beast boy and a pale girl named Raven .

"Well good evening, my heroic friends," Double-d greeted them kindly. "Please come closer."

"I can do that, Double-d," Ed said stupidly, grabbing the two and his friends.

Eddy screamed, "That's too close, mono brow!" And Ed let go of the four.

"Ah I think I almost lost my breath," Raven said.

"Now where was I? "Oh yes, welcome to toontopia, a city of mystery of enchantment," said Double-d.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mystery, enchantment who cares? At Ed's market store we have the finest merchandise this side of the toon river on sale today come on down,' Eddy said as he pulled out a convenience stand having pokeballs, yu-gi-oh cards and duel disks, yadda yadda. You name it they got it

"Take a look' you love birds.' Eddy said as both Beast boy and Raven blushed. Then he got something out. 'Presenting Ed's combination hookh and coffee maker and make julienne fries too' Eddy said.

"Uh Eddy," said Double-d.

"Not now, sock head. I am doing business. I assure you two it won't break," he continued as he tapped it on the counter. "It will not…"

Then Ed touched it and it fell apart and left Eddy open mouthed.

"Uh Eddy it broke," said Ed.

"I now know that, Lumpy," said teeth scratching Eddy.

"Uh do you have anything that does not break?" said Raven.

"Yay yay we do. Ohooo look at this," said Eddy holding a small box.

"What is it, Eddy?" said Ed , ooohing and awwwing.

"I never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen."

He peeled the box open a bit and made a raspberry sound in it. "Yep, still good," he said.

"Ah come now, Eddy," said Double-d sarcastically.

"Okay, I've seen too much. Come on, Beast boy," Raven said annoyingly. "Let's get back to the tower".

"Okay, Raven," said Beast boy as they went back.

"Well, there goes another customer," said Double-d.

"Not when Eddy is on the job," said Eddy, going after the two while grabbing Double-d. "Eddy, what are you…"

Before Edd could finish his sentence, Eddy covered his mouth and said, "There is one item left."

"Wait, don't go. I can see yo , Raven, only like the exceptionally rare," said Eddy. "Right, Double-D?"

"Yes. I think you would be most rewarded to consider**…**this," said Double-d.

He then pulled out a lamp. One side is gray and the other is black.

"Cool," said Beast boy.

"Uh, sorry, I already have a lamp," said Raven.

"Now, don't be fooled by its form. Like so many things, it is not what it is outside but what is inside that matters," said Double-d.

"Dude, it's just a teapot. It is not special. Coming, Raven?" Beast boy said as he and Raven kept walking.

Then, just as the Ed's were about to quit, Ed said, "This is not an ordinary lamp. It changed the life of a male half -demon's life, a half- demon who like this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough."

Beast boy and Raven looked back and decided to come back.

"Care to hear the tale?" said Double-d.

"Yes," said Beast boy.

"Why not," said Raven.

"Ok it.. " But Double-d's mouth was covered again by Eddy's hand.

"Hold it. This story costs 75 cents each," Eddy said while holding his jar.

"Fine. This story better be good," said Raven as she and Beast boy put their 75 cents in the jar.

"Now can I begin, Eddy ?" said Double –d. "Sure why not," said Eddy. "Yay, tell the story, Double-d," said Ed exciting to hear it.

"Okay," Double-d began as he poured shiny sand into his hand from the lamp and threw it in the sky where it formed a starry night as he said, "It begins in a dark night where a dark man waits with a dark purpose."

Night came to the desert. We see two figures standing by one black flame Rapidash. The first figure had long black hair (what's with some male anime character with long hair.) with pale skin with snake eyes that could peel your skin off, wearing some ninja - like suit waited impatiently. And beside him what looks like a humanoid white duck wearing a sailor suit and holding a wand of some kind.

They waited until a man wearing a super villian suit with an S on the chest and a cape. His hair style looks like it was a flame with orange hair and a black mask covering his eyes.

"You are late, Buddy," the man said in a snake - like voice

"For the last time my name is Syndrome not Buddy," he said will catching his breath but managed to speak up. "Sorry anyway for being late. It is not easy since there is only one of these stupid things, Orochimaru."

"So you were successful, were you?" asked Orohimaru.

"Well I had to fight some supers but here it is," Syndrome said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a half gold object.. And just as Orochimaru was going to grab it, Syndrome pulled it behind his back.

"Now what a minute. I did my part so where is my cut?" said Syndrome.

Then thunder shocked his hand and he dropped it. But the duck grabbed it and handed it to Orochimaru.

"There you go, Boss," said the Duck in a voice that might not be understood.

"Good work, Donald. Your magic gets better every day," said Orochimaru

"Thanks," said Donald Duck.

Orochimaru pulled out an object similar to the one Syndrome got him and grabbed the one Donald got from Syndrome as he said, "Don't worry, my mad genus friend, you will get what's coming to you."

"Yay so be patient, will ya," said Donald

"What did that duck just say?" said Syndrome.

But Orochimaru did not listen as he put the two pieces together to form a whole golden Beedrill. It automatically came to life and flew like a speeding bullet into the desert.

"Now quickly follow the trail," Orochimaru shouted, grabbing Donald onto his Rapidash. They rode to it while Syndrome turned on his rocket boots as they followed the golden Beedrill. Then the Beedrill went back into two pieces and the two went in a sand dune. It looked like eyes than started to form a giant shape of a lion head with its mouth open.

The three watched in amazement.

"At last after years of searching," Orohimaru said, "the cave of wonders."

"Whoa, so that's what it looks like in person," Donald said.

Then Orochimaru grabbed Syndrome by his suit and spoke to him

"Now, listen. Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours to do with, but the lamp is mine," Then he let go of him.

"Now I can get my revenge on those Incredibles once and for all," said Syndrome in his head as he walked to the mouth of the sand lion.

"Geez, Boss, where did you get that weakling from, Halloween town or something?" Donald said.

"Shut up, duck," Orochimaru said in a whispered voice.

Syndrome looked in the lion's mouth and saw a row of stairs and was about to take a step until the mouth moved and began to speak

"Who disturbs my slumber?!" the cave demanded

"Uh, it is me, Syndrome, a humble enemy of all supers," said Syndrome, bowing to the cave.

"Know this. Only one must enter here. One whose worth lies within. The diamond in the rough," said the cave.

Syndrome turned to Orochimaru for what to do next.

"Well, what are you waitng for? Enter it," said Orochimaru.

Syndrome entered it with only one step. Then the cave roared and closed with Syndrome in it never to be seen again, and the lion's head turned back into a sand dune with the two golden pieces left.

"Seek out the diamond in the rough," the cave said, echoing in the desert.

Donald than rose up out of the sand and dusted his shirt and feathers,.

coughing out sand.

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. What are we going to do? We are never going to get that stupid lamp at this rate. Let's just give up!" he said, getting his hat and magic staff.

Then Donald began ripping out his feathers. "Look at me. I am so mad my feathers are molting out of my body," he said.

"Clam down, Donald," Orochimaru said, brushing a feather off of his shoulder, thanks to Donald. "That foolish man was obviously not what we need to get the lamp and not worthy enough to go in the cave."

"Oh really, that's a big surprise!" Donald yelled sarcastically. "I think I am going to die of not being surprised and once again how…"

Donald was cut off by Orochimaru shutting his beak.

"I know that, Donald,. Now we should begin seeking this one, this… Diamond in the rough."

(**That's chapter 1. now I will rest my brain for chapter 2, where the main character is - and I will give you a hint of who his friends are: a boy with beaver teeth and two magical figures, a red haired girl that can do anything and her boyfriend with a naked mole rat)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Soroy for the wati I had a test but now let's get on with the story may I presint chapter 2)

Mornig is hear and are story begins with a theft by a tenneger ( I don't know how old Inuyasha is so rewivw it to me ok) wearing a red clock or something long white hair with two dog ears on each side and on his hand are sharp claws that is holding a loaf of bread this thef is you guees it Inuyasha a hafe demon or as some people call him; street rat

"Stop thef!" A voice yelled to him.

Inuyasha was being chased and always be chased by four guards

Two captien of the guards the first one a big alien with somee whal/shark head called "Gantu"

The second one a digimon with wist guards with harp clws name "Blackwargreymon"

And the 2 other guards one look's like a green rabbit name yuck and boy they gave him the right name the second one looks like a mean woman with long black hair and glowing green hands looking very made.

"I will blast you out of egsistince street rat" said Gantu.

"Not till I get a hold of him" said Blackwaregreymon.

Inuyasha was trapped between four scary guards and a long way dowen.

" Man all this for a piece of loaf of bread what is the wold coming to any way?" said Inuyasha.

Than looked dowen and decied he had to jump soon he jumped off the edge sliding down a clothesline picking off some various items of cloths as he went down to a open window where a woman was hanging some cloths than say him sliding tords her window and than shut it inuyash slamed into it and fell dowen into a bucket full of cloths.

" There he goes captins!" yelld Yuck.

" You won't get away so easily you dumb mut!" shouted Shego.

"you think that was easy?" Asked Inuyasha

"And don't call me mut!" Inuyash shouted to Shego.

He than saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore chuckling at him. Inuyasha smiled a bit but soon noticed the guards were coming and boy are they mad.

"Blackwargreymon you and Yuck go that way!" commanded Gantu

" Yes will you and Shego that street rat wont escape again this time!" said blackwargreymon.

Inuyasha grabbed a blanket and concealed himself within it and he ran over to the three chipmuncks.

" Morning guys made any new songs lately." Said Inuyasha.

" Not yet but we are working on it" said Alvin prodly.

" yes we are but don't you think you are getting carke"Inuyasha"."said simon

Simon is right what if the guards caught you now and throuth into the dungeions said Theodore taking a big bite of his hamebuger.

" Don't worry you guys ." Inuyasha said like he had not a care in the world, Beside you are only in trouble when you get caught.

" Gotcha mutt!" said Gantu wille grabing Inuyasha by the coller.

"Ok now I am in trouble." Said Inuyasha

"And this time you mu…"began Gantu.

Now before Gantu finished his sentinch he was shocked by two small Pichus.

One Pichu with a spiky hair was called Sparky the responsible one.

The second Pichu is nomal but given the name Skockey the troulble making one.

"Nice timing guys as usual."said Inuyasha.

"pichu pichu." Said the Pechu brouthers.

Than Blackwargreymon,Yuck and Shego with two other gurad's name a maximal name Dinobot and a firebender Zuko and they have there

Were

going to catch and or kill this hafe demon street rat look on ther faces again.

" I think we should go now." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: **Gotta keep…one jump ahead of the breadline**

**One swing ahead of-a the sword**

(Skockey blows raspberries at Zuko as Inuyasha used a sword to cut the belt holding up Zuko while Sparky gave him a nuggy while his pants fell down. Zuko tried to swing Sparky off of his head who jumped off causing a buket of fish to break.)

**I steal only what I can't oford that is everything**

Soon Inuyasha and his two pichu ran off once again, and zuko followed not before he pulled a fish over his body (yuck).

**One jump ahead of the lawmen**

**That's all and that's no joke**

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke**

Inuyasha jumped on to a platform while his two Pichu dropped a barrel on Shego who was following and now very angery ( well you will be if two mice dropped a barrel of water or what ever on your head)

Shego**: Riffraff!**

Yuck, Zuko:** Street Rat!**

Dinobot:** Scoundrel!**

Gantu:** Take that!**

Gantu fires his blaster at Inuyasha who is still on the top of the platform, while Zuko fire bend some fire and Dinobot fires his eye beame at Inuyasha.

**Just a little snack guys.**

Then they began shaking the plaforme from the bottom trying to get Him off the platform so he would fall like a rock.

Gantu, Blackwargreymon, Yuck, Shego, Zuko and Dinobot:** Rip him open take him down guys.**

**I can take hit, gotta face the fact, you're two are my only frends Pichu's brothers**

( Long sentince for that part of the song but that was all I can think of.

Inuyasha make a jump into an open window, and soon finds Misty, May, Starfire, Blackfire, and Roes ( American dragon jake long)

Girls:** Who? Oh it's sad, Inuyasha's hit the bottom, He's become a one-man rise in crime**

The Girls flirt with Inuyasha a bit causing him to blush a little

" Ladies please stop

you making me blush" said Inuyasha

The Pichu brothers spots food on a table and desided to help them selfs. Then Blackfire warps Inuyasha in a sash and twirls him into Usula.

Usula**: I'd blame his parents except this mutt of a hafe demon has not got them**

Usula trys to hit him with her tentlclus but thank to is hafe demon speed he mist the tenticuls.

Why is every one calling me mutt well at lest no one is calling me street rat said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:** Gotta eat to live **

**Gotta steal to eat**

**I'd tell you more about it if I got the time**

Blackfire smiled like a fox and playfully pushes Inuyasha out the window. Then the guards ran past captin hero, who was flexing his muscles to the crowd not knowing Inuyasha was behind him copying his moves.

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

**Next time I'll use a nom de plume**

The crowd gasped as Inuyasha messed up and took of running again

"There he goes!" Yelled Zuko

Then Inuyasha was jumping over a flock of Mareep, while the guards had troulble getting through them.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock **

**I think me and my pales will take a stroll round the block**

They leaped over Gonzo, who was lying on a bed of nails, but Dinobot accidentally stepped on him. Shockey was at a jewelry shop trying on saome stuff on until the owner Barkon caught him.

Barkon:** Stop thef, Vandal!**

Inuyasha,Sparkey:** Shockey,Pichu **

While grabing him as a girl called Bulma scremed

Bulma:** Scanadl!**

Then the guards had them surrounded at a doorway.

Inuyasha:** Let's not be too hasty…**

Then the door opened, revealing Grandmother Stufums who than held Inuyasha like a baby.

Grandmother Stufums:** Still I think he's rather tasty.**

Inuyasha who was freked out by her jumped off of her and over to Blackwar Greymon and Zuko putting his arms around them like they were old buddies.

Inuyasha:** Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along.**

" WRONG" said all of the grards as they jumped him into a pile. But they stopped when they realize he was gone and they were only fighting each other then saw two wking vases with fimileer feet than ran from them.

"There they go" Gantu yelled

Inuyash with his Pichus on his sholders ran thuouth a flaming pit that a magby was wlaking on Inuyasha was running so fast he did not fell the burn from the coals buthe guards were jumping up and down when there feet touched the ground. Than Inuyasha and his pichus ran past a long nose guy called usopp who was tring to put a sword in his mouth soon the Pichus brouthers have an ideal in there head and pulled it out of his mouth. Than Usopp grabed his thought and yelled at them "you little rats you could have cut my trout: soon he got shcok by Shockey. Than the guards came than stop as they see the two Pichus were holding the swords together and swinginig it around in front of the guards to scare them.

"Ah they got a sword!" yelled Yuck.

"You idiot we've all got swords! Yelled Blackwargreymon while the outher guards bring there swords out and him showing his whist guard claws. Soon the two Pichus droped the sword than Sparky turn to his brouther and said in Pichu langulige "Pichu pichu" In human word he said I told you I would not work". " pi pichu" said Shockey in english he said "oh shut up". Than the two start to ran back to Inuyasha. So they kept on running from the guards and trying to ovied them but how can you avoid a big alien fish , a mega, a maximale once predacon , a rabbit that knows wu fu , a girl whos has glowing green hands and a guy who knows fire bending.

Inuyasha:**One jump ahead of the hoof beat!**

The guards:** Vandal!**

**One hop ahead of the humps**

Guards: **Street rat!**

**One trick ahead of disaster**

Guards: ** Demon!**

**They're quick—but I'm much faster**

Guards:** Take that!**

The guards chased Inuyasha and the Pichu brouthers up a staircase into a room. Inuyasha than grabbed the Pichus then ran to the window.

Inuyasha:** Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landing **

**All I gotta do is jump!**

Than Inuyasha jumped far out the window falling than as the outher guards fall Blackwargreymon was flying to catch him than a voice said " I wish Inuyasha flot dowen safty and Blackwargrymon coulud not fly" Than sparkles seround Inuyasha and his two pichus they were falling dowen a bit slow but the sparkles around Black wargraymon cause him to fall down to met his fallow guards on a big stinkien pillel called Timon and Pumba's garbage dis posiel.

" Why does this always have to happen to us its dishonnerable " said an angy Dinobot under a pill of guards.

Meanwhile Inuyasha landed with his two Pichus and the sparkles around them fannished.

"Thanks for the help Timmy , Cosmo and Wanda" said Inuyasha

As he said that three figures walk out of a shadow to appear a boy with a buck tooth wering a pink shert,blue pants and a pink hat. And to floting figures the one on his left was a floting man with green hair the outher on the right was a floting woman with pink hair both had wings and crowns ther names were Timmy ,Cosmo and Wanda

"Well that what timmy brings to the party that was so cool when jump pass them with out even captureing you" said Timmy exsitedley running around

" yay it was also cool when you guys shoked gantu it was so helaeus" said cosmo to the pichu brothers

"Pchu pichu Said both the Pichu brouthers

" Yay it was cool but someday Inuyasha you will get cathed by those guards than one day you will be cathed" said wanda naggingly.

(If any of you are wondering why Jorgan is not here to take Timmy's fairy god parents than you should read my up coming fanfic called The rath of Kronos a crossover team up of the farily oddparents, Danny Phantom, American dragon Jake loung and Kim possible)

" Seroueusly Cosmo how how do you put up with her" said Inuyasha

" Im sorroy what did you say" said Cosmo as he pulled tisu out of his ear.

"Well anyway Sparkey, Shockey lets feast".said Inuyasha as he brak the bread and gave it to his two Pichus . " say Timmy you and Cosmo and Wanda want any braed" said Inuyasha offering some of his.

" No thanks dude me and the outhers had a big brakfist" said Timmy

As soon as Inuyasha , and his two Pichus try to take a bit out of ther bread. Inuyasha saw a rabbit name Whiskers and a dog name Brandy rummaging through a garbage can of food. Whiskers and Brandy looked at Inuyasha and got scared a little. Inuyasha looked dowen on his two Pichus. Sparky was sad and told his brouther to give the bread to the two animals but Shokey diseged with his brouthe and took a big bite out of his bread. Inuyasha sighed and went two the animals to give him hids bread so he held it out for them to grab it.

" Here you can have it I don't need it" Inuyasha said giving Brandy the bread.

"Really you want us to have this? Brandy asked him and Inuyasha nodded. " Well just to let you know Brandy harington of the Floda heringtons do not get food from strangers but on the outher hand thanks" said Brandy as she took the bread from him

"Don't mentinate it" said Inuyasha as he walked off.

Shokey gave up in pietee and he and his brouther gave there bread too soon Whiskers started to pet them. "Nice little mousse" said Whiskers unnotist by him he touched there cheack and acsidently squezz it than well you know zapp. " Nice zappy little mice" said Whiskers said as he talked electrakeuted and fell dowen.

Both Timmy and Cosmo lagued like crazy until Wanda garbed both ther ears than fallowed Inuyasha along with the two Pichus walking in the daylight where thery was some parade going on both Pichus got on Inuyashas sholders Sparky was on the right while Skocky was on the left then soon Inuyasha spoted a frend of his who also has an animal on his sholder a naked mole rat noless " Hey Ron how you bieen doing theres past week" said Inuyasha as he taped his sholder . Ron turned around to face him Ron is a blond hair boy with frakels on his cheaks a red shirt with a black line across it with browen pants and apink mole rat on his sholder. : Inuyasha my main dog man hows is it going with you" said Ron as he gave him a hand shake. ( Just imagend them giving a hand shake that best frends make.) So then Sparkey and Shokey gave there hand shake to Rufas. "Say Ron weres Kim shouldn't she be here now". Than as if on cuqe a girl came down right behind Inuyasha ther turne around to see her she has long red hair a green shert and blue pants she is know as Kim Possible the teen hero " Hay guys sorry I was late I had to drop the tweebs off at soccer practice so whats the sicth who casing the camothin." Said Kim as she walked up to the guys then Ron said " Just some prince named Gaston ( I thought of him being the snoty princ cause after all he's a big jerak if I could thought of a better parody of a snoty prince that's my mistake.) he was riding on a Rapidash ( some of the only fictonal horuse I could think of.) this princ wore yellow gloves a red shirt a browen belt with a yellow bukel browen pants and browen shoes ( Broewn must be his favorite color) he had black a hair " So what numbr is he." Said Kim looking unimpres and Ron said looking like just like Kim unimpriesd " Number uh number." " Number 15." Said Rufas helping his frend. " Ah great another suitor for the princess." Said Timmy gronig "Why can't she just pick one and get it over oh look chees." Said Cosmo getting some cheshe off of the ground then drops it again stupidly than it bounsis over to the ground strat ahead Mr whiskesy say it and ran to it as Brandy trys to stop him but soon thy are in front of the Rapidash and startled it "Get out of my you stupid animals!" said Gaston as he was about to punch them with his fist but Inuyasha grabed it with his hand.

"You know you big idiot if I had much money as you I would afford some manners" shouted Inuyasha.

" okey you want manners Ile get you some manners ." said Gaston as he used his free hand to punch him. That punch put Inuyash to a muddy puddle. Inuyasha look vary pissit and while the crowd laughed at him Kim, Ron, Sparkey, Shockey ,Timmy ,Cosmo and Wanda helped him up. " You okay Inuyasha." Said Kim consrond for her friend " I am okay." Said Inuyasha stubernly.

Than Timmy said "Hay you cant do that to my frend like that Cosmo, Wanda I wish." But before he can wish what ever he was going to do to Gaston Inuyasha just coverd Timmys mouth and said. " It's okay Buddy beside is not everyday you see a Rapidash with two rear ends."

Inuyasha, Kim, Ron, Sparky, Shokey ,Timmy ,Cosmo and Wanda began to laughing their heads off until Gaston and his Rapidash stopped and looked back at him and the Rapidash looked more insulted then Gaston did.

"Well you are just a worthless street rat and pahtatic hafe demon." Gaston told him than Inuyash laghing face was turend to Anger. " You were born as both and you will die as both and only your fleas will mourn you."

Inuyash then chased after him but was too late the castle gates closed on him and he scraped the door than he looked up at the walls with anger and Kim , Ron ,Sparkey ,Shokey ,Timmy ,Cosmo and Wanda went over to comfort him.

"Im not worthless or pathetic." Said Inuyasha angrily shake his fist " And just because I am a hafe dog demon I do not have fleas." HE said while scratching his head. Kim, Ron Timmy, Shokey , Sparkey ,Cosmo and Wanda just look at him but soonthey head bepping Kim looked at here kimuacator watch ( I don't know if its also a watch but who cares it's my fanfiction) "Oh it's getting late Timmy do yopu want me and Ron to take you home." said Kim "Nah I will use Cosmo and Wanda bye Inuyasha see you tomarow ." said Timmy than said " I wish I was at my house." Than in abig poof he Cosmo and Wanda waer gone.

" Come on Ron lets go ." said Kim "Come on Ruffas time to go bye bud." Said Ron as he and Rufas went on there way to the car as Kim went to the car she trund around and said to Inuyasha " Don't worry about what that guy said Inuyasha you are not worthless or patahtic beside toomaor is a new day." Said Kim as she and Ron drofed off and left Inuyasha and his two Pichus alone .

' come on guys lets go home Miroko , Sango and Shipoh will not come back for at lest of two days now lets go." Said Inuyasha sadly as his two pichus came on his sholder and went home

Inuyasha:** Riffraf street rat and demon**

**I don't buy that**

**I fonly they look closer**

**Would they see a poor boy no sirer**

**They will find out theres so much more to me**

As he sang him and his Pichus went ina old house as his Pichus were coverd up in blankets Inuyashawalked up to a balcony at ther house.

" Just you what guys thing are going to change." He said to his Pichus even thoe they are asleep he spoke again " we will be rich , live in a place and have no trouble whats so ever.

( Just to let you now sorry for the long whate ignore the top message oh and my birthday was on November th 25th so now I am 16 well any way you my know who will be the princess and no it is not Kikyo oh and you willsee a strange family tree for the pirncees you will also see who will be the sultan or in this story the Grand King and Grand Queen)


End file.
